


Simple Pleasures

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Viktor likes playing with Yuuri's longer hair and Yuuri is more than happy to indulge him.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this certainly has been a stressful month trying to write anything so I'm glad to finally share this one. I've started it and then rewritten it about three different times before I was satisfied with it. 
> 
> Also go me for hitting my 20th YOI fic! It doesn't feel like I've written that many already.
> 
> This was taken from the YOI Kink Meme prompt [Yuuri/Viktor + post-series, Yuuri with longer hair](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154948194616/yuuriviktor-post-series-yuuri-with-longer-hair). It just sounded cute and I needed to write some fluffiness for these since I haven't written them in a while. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd but I tried to catch as many mistakes if. I apologize in advance for any that slipped by me. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think in the comments! Enjoy!

Yuuri waits as Viktor unlocks the door to their apartment, ready to collapse on the bed and sleep for eternity. Practice was grueling leading up to Worlds but it would be worth it in the end. Ever since moving to St Petersburg to train alongside Viktor and the other Russian skaters, Yuuri began pushing himself more than he did before the Grand Prix Final. After training the past year alone in Hasetsu, he started to forget what it was like to have rink mates again. It reminded him of his Detroit days, except this time he got along with more of the other skaters besides Phichit.

Part of him missed having the rink all to himself with Viktor, but having his competitors him kept him on toes. Seeing Viktor and Yuri pushing themselves made Yuuri do the same. He was getting another chance at skating against Viktor and he wasn’t going to lose this time.

As soon as Viktor gets the door open, Makkachin is on them, wanting all of their attention after being left alone all day. Viktor drops to his knees as he pets her.

“Have you been a good girl today?” he asks as Yuuri shuffles past him inside.

Yuuri gives her a pat on the head before dropping his gear bag and removing his shoes.

“Do you want to get started on dinner while I take her for a quick walk?” Viktor asks as he rises off the floor.

Yuuri nods. “Anything in particular you want?”

“Just fix whatever we have. I don’t mind.” Viktor sets his bag down next to Yuuri’s and grabs Makkachin’s lease.

Once they’re ready, Viktor gives Yuuri a peck on the cheek and is out the door with a “Be back soon!”

Yuuri makes his way into the kitchen to see what they even have to cook. He doesn’t even remember the last time they went out for groceries and isn’t sure what he’ll even find in there, if anything. He laments the fact they should have stopped and picked up something on the way home. After looking inside the nearly empty fridge, Yuuri decides they’ll just have the left over stew Viktor made the two nights ago. Which was fine by him since Yuuri was honestly too tired to cook anyway.

After deciding on dinner, he replies to a message from Phichit he received during practice before starting to reheat the food, knowing it’ll still be a few more minutes before Viktor and Makkachin return. No sense in warming it up now when it would just get cold again before he’s back.

Once he’s done messing around on his phone, Yuuri sets it down and starts heating up the food. It’s not long after that he hears the front door open and hears Viktor calling out to him.

“ _Yuuri_ , I’m back.”

“Obviously,” Yuuri calls back. Even if he’s tired, he’s not too tired to tease his fiancé.

Yuuri soon hears Viktor approach and feels his arms wrap around his waist.

“Did you miss me?” Viktor asks as he settles his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri stirs the pot of stew and says, “You weren’t gone _that_ long.”

“ _Yuuuri,”_ Viktor whines.

“You only went around the block. We’ve spent time apart longer than that,” Yuuri replies. Like the few weeks between the Grand Prix Final and when Yuuri moved to St Petersburg. Now that was a difficult time for them after spending everyday together for eight months.

“You’re so mean to me,” Viktor mock pouts.

Yuuri turns and kisses Viktor on the cheek. “Come on, let’s eat so we can shower and get to bed.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor suggests they shower together after dinner is finished, his reasoning being to save time. Yuuri doesn’t remember any time it actually saved them time to shower together but he agrees anyway.

They leave their dishes in the sink to deal with in the morning, since it’s the day off together, and head to the bathroom.  It’s not long before they’re stripped and stepping into the hot spray of the water.

Yuuri sighs with contentment. It felt wonderful on his aching muscles. As he reaches for his soap and loofa, Viktor stops him.

“Let me,” he says, picking up the items.

And so Yuuri lets Viktor take care of washing him. He remembers how he was a little nervous the first time Viktor suggested it. While they had spent time together in the onsen together, it was another thing to wash each other. Much more intimate. But Yuuri was able to get over those feelings and come to enjoy it.

He knew Viktor enjoyed it; just another way to be close to Yuuri and to touch him.

When Viktor is done washing him, he puts the loofa back and grabs Yuuri’s bottle of shampoo. He pours the desired amount into his palm and begins working it into Yuuri’s hair. This was Yuuri’s favorite part. It wasn’t until Viktor came along that he realized how much he loved having his hair played with.

As Viktor massages his scalp, Yuuri can’t hold back the moan that escapes his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Viktor chuckles.

Yuuri isn’t even embarrassed that it happened. “Just keep doing that,” he says.

“You got it.”

It was a simple pleasure and Yuuri intends to indulge in it as much as possible.

 

Just as Yuuri had thought earlier, showering together did not save them anytime but he feels more relaxed as he crawled into bed. Makkachin jumps on the bed and does a couple of circles at the foot of the bed before plopping down to sleep. Viktor turns off the lights and slides into bed next to Yuuri. He gently brushes Yuuri’s bangs out of his eyes and leans in for a kiss.

“Goodnight, _lyvbov moya_ ,” he says warmly.

“Goodnight, Vitya.”

 

* * *

 

Despite the following day being a “rest day”, Yuuri and Viktor hardly get much time to rest. There’s the much needed trip to the grocery store, taking Makkachin to the vet for her scheduled checkup and taking care of the cleaning around the apartment they’d neglected.

It’s late in the afternoon when they finally get a break.

Yuuri is finishing putting the laundry in the dryer when Viktor asks, “Want to watch a movie?”

“That sounds good,” he replies, closing the dryer door and starting the machine.

Yuuri follows Viktor into the living room and takes a seat on the couch as Viktor puts in the movie of his choice. It’s one that Viktor’s been trying to get Yuuri to watch ever since he moved in, but they never found time for it.

Viktor sits next to Yuuri and after some rearranging, Yuuri is laying down with his head in Viktor’s lap.

 

Sometime later, Yuuri shifts in his sleep as the sound of the TV comes into focus. He cracks his eyes open to take in his surroundings, forgetting where he was for a moment. Then it hits him. He fell asleep during the movie. Great.

“Hello there, sleeping beauty,” Viktor sing songs, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri looks up at him, blinking a couple of times trying to focus his eyes. “Where are my glasses?” he asks, noticing he was no longer wearing them.

“Right here.” Viktor picks them up from the end table next to him and holds the glasses out to Yuuri. “I set them aside when you fell asleep.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri takes the glasses and slips them back on. “How long as I out for?”

“Close to two hours.”

Yuuri groans. He missed just about all of the movie. Viktor doesn’t seem put off by it but Yuuri feels bad about it nonetheless. “Sorry for fall asleep. I know you’ve been wanting me to see this one,” he says.

“It’s okay, _dorogoi_. We can try again another day when you’re not so tired.”

“I should have known I would fall asleep as soon as I laid down.” That was Yuuri’s mistake.

He thinks about sitting up but with Viktor continuing to run his fingers through his hair, Yuuri stays put and doesn’t want it to end.

As Yuuri lays there, enjoying the feel of Viktor’s touch, he realizes how much more frequently Viktor plays with his hair now compared to when they were still in Hasetsu. It was like he couldn’t keep his hands out of it; not that he was keeping his hands off any part of Yuuri.

“You really like my hair longer, don’t you?” he asks.

Viktor smiles. “I do. It’s just so pretty and soft. I can’t help but play with it. I think looks quite good on you, too.”

“You say that no matter how I look,” Yuuri counters.

“That’s because you always look good no matter what,” Viktor says without missing a beat.

“If you say so.” Yuuri gave up a while ago on arguing over his looks with Viktor. Even if he thought he was just average, it was a pointless argument.

Out of nowhere Yuuri’s stomach growls, causing them to both to laugh.

“I guess it’s time for dinner,” Viktor says, pulling his hand out of Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri is sad at the loss of his touch as he sits up and follows Viktor into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

“You know, now that your hair is longer we should try some different styles with it for competitions,” Viktor says, opening the fridge.

Yuuri chuckles. “Sure, we can do that. But you don’t have to come up with an excuse to play with my hair. I don’t mind when you mess with it.”

Viktor glances over at him. “Good to know but, I seriously think we should try something different. You’ve always styled your hair the same way. I know that’s become your style over the years, but why not give the audience something new?”

There goes Viktor saying whatever he thinks without realizing how bad it sounds out loud, Yuuri thinks.

“I’ve already started thinking up some ideas we could try,” Viktor starts and Yuuri nods along as they start preparing dinner.

Even if he wasn’t too keen on changing his look as drastically as Viktor is suggesting, Yuuri is enjoying seeing Viktor getting excited over it. Noting makes him happier than seeing Viktor happy and Yuuri intends to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~lyvbov moya = my love  
> ~dorogoi = darling
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/161257314091/simple-pleasures).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
